


Rewind

by Helena64



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Severitus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena64/pseuds/Helena64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre HBP</p><p>So this is my first fic so I hope you enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escaping with a Five year old

Severus stared at the toddler that opened the door to no 12 Grimuld place. He was small, shy and reminded Severus too much of a young Harry Potter. The kid followed him around the house, wearing nothing but an oversized t shirt that seemed to be one of Sirius's Muggle ones from the 70's. Severus needed to talk to the mutt. He was suspicious of Karkeroff and wanted to convince Sirius come and keep the 'chosen one ' from doing something idiotic. He had checked every room and not even Black was stupid enough to go outside.

Turning to the little boy who continued to toddle after him on his fruitless tour of the house, Severus knelt down and asked the boy about Sirius. His reaction scared Severus, as soon as he said the elusive man's name the boy began to cry, little sniffles coming from under the flimsy t shirt. Severus looked around exasperatedly wishing he wasn't the only one around. He knelt down and embraced the child, stiffly patting him on the back. Once the crying had calmed down Severus wanted answers, holding the boy by the shoulders he looked sternly into his little face.

"What's your name?"  
"Siwius Owion Bwack"  
"Ok, how old are you?"  
"Five."  
"Right, do you know who I am?"  
"Mover said a man was gonna take me away if I was naughty again and to howwible fings to me. Are you gonna take me away?"

Severus sat stunned, his greatest tormentor was now a terrified little five year old. Getting more information was necessary. He just didn't know how to go about questioning such a little child. This boy was nothing like the arrogant, self-assured bully he knew at all.

"Sirius Orion Black get down here this instant!"

The little Sirius tottered down the steps to the painting in the hallway, his body shaking and sniffing, trying to keep his tears of terror from his mother. Severus watched as Warburga shouted at her son. Her tirade about mudbloods and filth finished of with he yelling at the child about the shame he has brought on the family and he was a disgrace.

"Yes mover, sowwy mover. I'll be better."

Severus stood shocked at the scene. In his family it had been his parents who yelled at one another. Severus was just ignored. On silent feet, he crept down the stairs towards mother and once again child before closing the curtains and sweeping the bawling child into his arms and into the lounge room. He comforted the boy till the sobs faded away and then he turned to Sirius and began his questioning again.

"What's your favourite animal?"  
"Dogs"  
"What house do you want to be in at Hogwarts?"  
"Swyverin."  
"Where is your brother?"  
"Wiv faver?"  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Faver wikes Weg, he don't wike me. I have to stay home wif mover."  
"Alright, do you know a James Potter?"  
He shook his head.  
"Do you like it here?"  
Another head shake.  
"Would you like to come with me?"

Both man and child looked stunned at the question. Little Sirius and a hopeful glint in his eye before he turned into a little black puppy, a smaller version of his animagus form. Running around in circled like a loon, the little dog bounded onto Severus' lap wagging his tail looking up adoringly at the man who will save him. Severus held onto the excited puppy, cradling him to his chest, Severus stalked over to the painting stating in cold words he was renowned for;

"You were a terrible mother."

Before exiting the house and apparating to his own. Ignoring Wormtail, he gently placed the little ball of fur onto his bed, patting his head as he fell asleep, once again turning back into his real form, Severus noted to himself, 'His body remembers even if he does not.' He left the sleeping boy, heading back to the potions he had left behind in his original mission to ask Black if he heard any news as he did every other day during the holidays. Stoppering the finished products he was startled by a loud cry. Racing back to his room, he saw Wormtail trying to corner little Sirius, the little boy backed into the far corner looking terrified. Irritation at the balding little man flared and Severus once again cursed his misfortune to have Pettigrew lumped onto him. 

"Wormtail! Stop it."

The rotund man whimpered at Severus' harsh voice and little Sirius ran to the potions master, hiding under his cloak, tiny fists gripping to his pant legs. Severus let his hand rest on the boys shivering head, petting soothingly on his dark locks.

"Why are you in my room Wormtail?"  
"I-I was j-just going to clean."

His answer ended with a squeak before he waddled out of the room, staring confusedly at the boy clutching the other death eater. Ignoring the fat lump, Severus held onto his charge, calming down the little boy.

"Bad man, scawy bad man."

Severus heard the little chant Sirius has made made up, looking confusedly out the door then back to Sirius.

"Why is the man bad? Did he hurt you?"  
"No, but he's a bad man. He's scawy."  
"Shhh, little one it's alright. Is he bad like your father?"  
"No, faver angwy, Siri fault. Bad man just bad."  
"OK, why is it your fault your fathers angry?"  
"I has bad Bwack genes. No good Bwack."  
"What's wrong with you?"

Severus got the shock of his life when two dog ears popped out from under his hair, a hairy tail slid out from under the t shirt he still wore. Little Sirius began to cry at Severus' shocked face, running from the man he crawled into the cupboard and curled into a ball rocking back and forth. Realising his mistake, Severus ran to the little boy and cradled him in his arms. Hushing the distraught boy Severus waited till the tears stopped. Still sniffing Sirius looked to the man who held him and asked

"Don't you fink Im a fweak?"  
"No, you're just special."  
"Special? Like Weg. He special. He good Bwack."  
"no, Reg is normal, you're special."  
"Weally?!"

Severus froze and the tiny five year old wrapped his arms around his neck and squealed excitedly into the hug. Chuckling a little at the boys enthusiasm he gently pried the arms from him and with a rare smile led the boy down to the kitchen.   
"I think its a good time for some dinner, yeah?"

Severus was shocked as the little boy looked down dejectedly and began shuffling towards the pantry. Understanding shot through Severus and he scooped up the shuffling kid and plonked him on the kitchen stool. Looking up bewildered he stared as Severus spelled knives to chop vegetables and a pot of water to heat up on the stove. Opening the hidden door, Severus called out,

"Wormtail, hurry up and make dinner!"

Without looking back to see if Pettigrew had actually followed his orders Severus went back to Sirius, siting on the seat facing the boy, he asked what kind of food the boy liked.

"Chicken and ice cweam wif chocowate."

Sirius ducked his head as if embarrassed, looking up shocked as he felt a comforting hand on his head, rubbing in the best spot between his ears. Unable to stop himself, his ears popped up and he began panting. Realising what he was doing he ducked his head and hid his ears again, clamping his mouth shut, nearly bitting off his tongue. 

"Alright, Sirius Orion Black, you are not allowed to hide your ears or your tail, ok?"  
"Yes sir…Weally?"  
"Yes if you want to stay with me then there is no hiding, ok?"  
"I can stay wif you?"

The question was uttered with quiet reverence, ears popping up and a tail coiled nervously around his leg. Severus then found a bundle of boy snuggled on his lap, head resting on his chest, a little hand clutching his shirt, just over his heart.


	2. Tears and Ice cream

Severus sat with little Sirius on his lap tiny snores and little sniffles letting him know his charge had fallen asleep. Severus enjoyed the silence, the warm weight on his lap comforting him as well. He pushed away all the thoughts about the tri-wizard tournament, the darkening mark on his left forearm and simpering lump of space that made up Wormtail, bargaining on Severus' fellow death eater status to free load on a place to stay. Nearly falling asleep Severus barked insults at Wormtail who clumsily set the table and retreated with his own food and a suspicious bag before gently waking up Sirius. 

Severus' grouchy mood shot up as he watched Sirius scoff down chunks of pan fried chicken and potato before giving Severus a toothy smile when he finished. Slightly concerned at the speed and gusto with which the five year old had consumed the plate of food Severus once again resumed his gent interrogation. 

"When was the last time you ate?"  
"A while, Mover said I didn't deserve food cuz I was so bad."  
"What was the last thing you ate?"  
"Kreacher gave me icky stuff. Mover told him to make it."  
"Alright, when was the last time you had ice cream?"  
"A long time. Weggie gets it all the time but I'm bad so I don't get any."

Severus stalked back into the kitchen before quickly summoning some ice cream and a bar of chocolate. Apparating them from the nearest milk bar. Filling two big bowls of ice cream and chocolate Severus felt it was worth it when he placed a bowl in front sirius, his eyes lighting up almost quivering with excitement. His tail was wagging at a hundred kilometres an hour and his ears perked up before drooping, his tail slowing to a standstill and he curled up into a ball. Severus put his own bowl onto the table before pulling Sirius onto his la again and asking him what was wring, secretly panicking thinking about what he had done wrong.

'I'm not allowed ice cweam, I'm not supposed to eat it cuz it's only for good boys."

Severus bent down and looked into Sirius sad eyes before saying, "You are a very good boy, that's why I gave you a big bowl of ice cream a okay?"  
The teary eyes cut Severus right to the heart as sirius answered with a sad little "Weally? That ice cweam is weally for me?"

Severus made plans as he watched Sirius inhale the chocolate and ice cream, he got ice cream all over his face but his radiant smile stopped Severus from scolding him for his lack of table manners. 

The last week of Summer holidays passed with suspicious looks from Wormtail, multiple surprise puppy attacks in his potions lab. Little Sirius had explored every inch of Spinners End and every time he got exited by a new discovery he had to tell Severus. Tail wagging and ears perked up. The scary man would sometimes be lurking in places, Sirius would quickly backtrack and try looking in another place. His favourite place as the bedroom, each night he was safe and warm, protected in Severus's embrace. Sirius had never been happier, this man gave him everything his little brother got. Severus was stern and frowned a lot but Sirius had already called him dad in his head, not that he would say that to the austere man's face, however much he wanted. It was after a week in this new place that Severus told him they had to move. Sirius's lips wobbled as the information sunk in.

"But why? Was it my fault?"  
"Oh no, its just because of my work. We will come back here again. And Hogwarts is amazing."  
"You work at Hogwarts? Thats so cool."

Severus was relieved when tears were averted. They needed to leave for Hogwarts the next day, he had to get proper clothes for Sirius, he had been wearing Severus's shirts because of his propensity to shift into his animagus. Severus didn't want a distraught five year old as well. Severus picked up said five year old, arresting his attempt to wash the dishes.

Severus carried the still tiny boy into the front where he se him on the couch, kneeling in front, Severus got the boys attention, frowning at his tone Sirius looked at Severus, his brow wrinkled. Severus had looked through his contract with Hogwarts in search of a way to bring Sirius with him, when he went to school, he didn't trust the rest of the order, Dumbledore would only use him or disregard him and throw him away with muggles like the Potter boy. But the only way to keep Sirius with him was to be a parent or blood relative. He couldn't leave him with Wormtail, the Dark Lord would certainly find out about Sirius's vulnerable state if Wormtail knew. Furthermore, the only way Hogwarts would accept Sirius would be if the two of them were actually blood relatives. Having made his decision, Severus turned to Sirius once again.

"Now, Sirius the only way for you to stay with me is if I became your daddy. Is that ok?"  
"You wanna be my daddy?"

Severus's heart was racing, he knew a lot rided on the boys acceptance but Severus hadn't realised the personal importance this decision had for him. Knowing the boy wouldn't accept but wanting to keep him, Severus thought of other possible places Severus trusted him to be looked after.

"You wan' me to stay whiff you?"

Severus looked at Sirius, his eyes widened as he realised what Severus's words meant. Climbing into the man's lap, tail wagging and smile reaching his ears.

"I want you to be my daddy."


	3. Arriving at Hogwarts for the first time... Again?!

Relief flooded Severus at Sirius' acceptance. He had found a blood adoption ritual set amongst the chest of Prince heirlooms, all that remained of his mothers inheritance. The goblin crafted knife and ornamented cup gleamed iridensently in the gloomy room. Sirius looked nervously at the knife, insure of its use. To placate the boy, Severus offered to do his first.

"It's only a prick, it doesn't hurt. Its fine."

The drop of blood fell into goblet and the rubies circling the cup's lip glowed brighter than ever. Sirius's hand shook a little as Severus took it into his own. The single drop fell and coalesced with the other, both emerald and diamonds glowing as well. Taking up his wand, Severus chanted the spell, eyes and hand never leaving the boy. The blood disappears and the stones dulled. Severus noted the subtle change in bone structure, his eyes darkening to the almost black of his own, tail and ears disappearing. Severus was almost disappointed, they had looked so natural on the boy. Severus asked Sirius, his face hadn't lost its screeched up look of concentration, what was wrong.

"Is it ok for me to call you daddy now?"  
"You can call me whatever you like."

Sirius broke into smiles and wrapped his arms around Severus's waist squealing. Severus looked down at his son, ruffling the cheeky grinned head. Now the biggest problem was solved, Severus proceeded to transfigure some old clothes into robes small enough before they made their trip to Diagon Alley. Sirius bounced beside Severus' sedate walk, the bright lights and fantastic sights captivating the five year old. After a stop to Madam Milkins and Flourish and Blotts, purchasing new robes and books for Sirius to learn from, they apparated to Hogsmead. Sirius didn't like apparating, he couldn't breathe and the suffocating dark scared him. But when his daddy held him tightly in his arms he felt safe. 

Hogsmead was very different from Diagon Alley or his own house. It was not as bustling or bright as Diagon alley but was not dark and twisted like Grimauld Place. Faded weatherworn, Sirius trotted behind his new father, trying not to trip and follow his father. Soon his line if vision shifted a is father turned back and picked up the little five year old. In the arms of his new father Sirius glimpsed his first view of Hogwarts castle. 

Sirius wriggled out of his fathers grasp and hid amongst his robes as they crossed the oak doors. The many statues frightened Sirius and he sought comfort amongst the folds of his fathers cloak. They were intercepted by a stern looking woman who looked down at him through spectacles perched on her nose. 

"Who is this Severus? Children shouldn't be on campus."  
"This is my son. Conor. This is Professor McGonnigall"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its really short!! :( I really struggle with this but next chapter should be better and longer! :)


	4. More Family

Severus cursed his luck. His godson would be arriving soon and he had wanted to introduce his new name to his son before they met anyone. McGonnigall was an unanticipated problem. Hoisting 'Conor' higher up on his hip he stalked past the deputy headmistress and down towards the dungeons; hoping that the Head of Gryffindor would not follow them further. The dungeon area was a labyrinth, created by Salazar Slytherin when the school was built, the potions classroom and Slytherin common room were close to the entrance but further in got very convoluted and many students and teachers had been lost for days and even weeks before they were found. Severus knew a few routes enough that even if the Gryffindor did follow she would soon fall behind and get lost. 

"Daddy, I cold. Do we had to stay down here?"  
"Don't worry. When we get to ours rooms we'll get nice and warm ok?"  
"Ok. Will we get dere soon?"  
"In a minute. Now see that painting? That is my grandfather and he has the password to our rooms ok? Now remember the password is Prince. "

With a little nod Conor or Sirius wiggled himself further into his father's chest, hand scrunching up the robes over his heart once again. The painting was of a stern looking man with a straight nose unlike his father's crooked one, two pitch black eyes exactly like his father and long black hair tied in dark green ribbon at the nape of his neck. He held a bubbling vial in one hand and his other stirred a cauldron. Behind him was a black white crest, a black swan on a field of white.

"Now Conor, you see that crest up there? That is our family crest."  
"Grandson! What have you got there? another disgrace to the Prince name?"  
"Grandfather, this is my son Conor. His pureblood mother just died and left him to me. Conor this is your great grandfather, Augustin Prince."

Conor waved a little and the stern faced man nodded back before the painting swung on invisible hinges to open into a warm cozy apartment. A large fireplace contained a merrily crackling fire, big comfy chairs in dark brown surrounded the hearth, the walls lined with books of all shapes and sizes, a desk of mahogany with piles of parchment and pots of different coloured inks. There four other doors in the room; one had a "do not enter" sign, its wood was charred and multicoloured stains coloured the edges, another was a honey wood with "Conor's Room" in green on a silver plaque, Conor wiggled out of his dad's arms and ran to that door. Peering inside he saw a little four poster bed with white sheets and a big green pillow and blanket, there was also a chest at the foot of the bed, the lid open showing lots of different toys. Against the wall was an empty bookshelf and on the floor lay a circular rug in all colours of the rainbow. 

"Daddy its bootiful, is it all mine?"  
"Yes, now I'm call you Conor from no on because there is another Sirius who looks a little bit like you called Sirius as well so we don't want everybody thinking you're him do we?"  
"Ok. Daddy I'm tired and hungwy. Can I has more food?"  
"Not yet I have one you need to meet. We can have food with them."  
"Who's coming?"  
"His name is Draco and he like a son to me. He's fourteen and he has always wanted a little brother."

"Uncle Sev! Uncle Sev are you here?"  
"Come on."

Severus picked up his little boy and they went back into the main room to meet the pale blonde young man who had also entered the room. Draco stared at the little boy in his Godfather's arms.

"Uncle Sev, what's going on?"  
"Draco, I would like you to meet my son Conor. Conor this is my Godson Draco."  
"Hewwo."  
"Hi there, do want to play with me?"

Severus smiled as Draco hopped into Conor's room and came back with an armful of toys. Conor's eyes wen wide and he started wiggling trying to get out of his father's embrace. Draco put all the toys down on the rug in front of the fire before turning back to pick up the squirming five year old and put him on the floor. Conor giggled as Draco picked up the toys and started using funny voices for the different toys, Conor pitched in squealing with delight when Draco started to tickle him. A while later, Severus sat dozing in his chair while he had been watching his son and godson play in front of him, he was then surprised with a lapful of laughing Conor and smirking Draco crouching behind the chair after he had ambushed Severus. It was nearly six o'clock and all three of them would have to make an appearance in the Great Hall for dinner. 

"Right, enough game. It's time to go to dinner and Draco needs to go find his friends."  
"But Daddy, I wan' Dwaco to sit wiv us. Pwease."  
"Conor, we will all be in the same room just at different tables ok?"

Severus was dreading dinner, his reputation as the dungeon bat would be ruined and there was the possiblity that some people might recognise Conor even with the blood adoption, he was still a Black and with Sirius soon to be found missing....  
Severus took his son in hand and set his scowl, the door to the Great hall opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long :( Just been so busy with university and work but with Cup weekend and the house to myself I could write in peace a quiet. :) I hope you enjoy it and please comment. 
> 
> Also Conor means "dog-lover" or "wolf -lover" so I thought that would fit at Sirius' new name :)
> 
> Til next time, 
> 
> Helena64

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
